The rescue and Rebirth
by bubblemonk
Summary: as the tital says. LAST INSTALLMENT!


As the little group walked through Jump city they talked about there lives and that until Penny came to a stop.  
"what are we doing here". Claira asked.  
"well...Gizmo and Jinx are in there...with the titans". Penny explained.  
"How do you know so much"  
Penny sighed and explained.  
"well...Im Jinx's ..sister..little sister".  
Claira choked as did Cybolt.  
"cough what". Cyboly spat out.  
Penny shrugged and said.  
"Well...Im her sister ...and I unlike her..am trying to stop..the ver so poweful H.I.V.E...".  
Claira nodded as did Cybolt.  
"Oh...well atleast...your good..cause it would really suck if you were bad..". Cybolt said as he blinked.

Penny grinned and walked towards an old burned down building. Penny walked into the ruins and to the centre of the demolished building. Penny bent down and touched a part of the ground.

The part she touched lit up as it spread creating a hidden door. The door opened as Penny headed downwards."Come on".

Claira blinked surprised as she followed after. Cybolt followed but he checked the area for any on lookers.

The long stairs went on for a few miinutes. The group finally got to an opening. Penny smiled and said "Well...this is theyre headquarters..".  
"who's...Hive's".

"no no no...Mammoth, Gizmo and my sisters head quarters...". She explained.

Cybolt sighed and asked. "sooo...do you know were the titans are".  
"oh theyre down here..just farther inside...". She explained

Penny headed in more as Cybolt and Claira followed.

Claira looked around as she inspected some weird looking tube thingy.

Cybolt scanned with info red. He pointed them out."Theyre's two life forms...its Jinx and Gizmo...".  
Claira headed in the direction Cybolt pointed in. Claira smiled and said "Im ready to take on those...people...".

Penny sighed as the door opened mysteriously.  
Nothing happened so Claira went closer.

Claira peeked in as a evil chuckle could be heard. "Scrubmuffin". A big punching glove came out and hit Claira sending her flying past Cybolt and Penny.

"thats Gizzard guts for ya..". Penny said in a sigh.

Gizmo came out in a mini armoured suit. The suit looked very fancy. Cybolt ran at Gizmo as he fired a blast.

The blast hit as Gizmo's suit stumbled. IT swatted Cybolt out of the way. "here penny penny penny...".

Penny ran at Gizmo as she launched an attack as her powers took effect on the suit. the suit fell apart and Gizmo was under the rubble.

Gizmo scrambled out as he looked around he saw Clairawith glowing eyes and hands. Gizmo gulped as he was blasted away into the wall.

Cybolt got up slowly and went deeper in. "Claira...I'll inspect this room...you go on...".  
Claira nodded as Penny was already opening the next door.

As the door opened Claira could see the Titans. Claira bounced over to them happyily as she said "WEre gonna get you out of here". The titans awere in ice, in a tube. They looked the same as before aswell.

A sweet giggle could be heard as Jinx came ooout of the shadows. "hello...".  
Claira noticed and yelped as Jinx blasted her away with one of Gizmo's gadgets.

Penny blinked and said meekly. "uhhh ohhh...".

"Hello Penny...Ive heard you arent being nice to my friends...you gotta learn ya know". Jinx smirked evily as more sparks came out of her fingers and surrounded Penny.  
Penny ran out of the way as the earth there became all uneven and rocky. Penny launched her own ayyack which failed. Jinx giggled as she grabbed her sister and threw her to the ground.

"Time for payback Penny".

Jinx waved her hands as the rocks above Penny cracked and shook. THe rocks fell as they neared closer to Penny they were destroyed by a big beam. Jinx blinked and asked. "WHAT".

Cybolt smirked as he fired another blast sending Jinx into the wall, the wall cracked and sort of collapsed on her.  
A few moments later

Cybolt worked on the computer trying to thaw out the Titans.  
Claira woke up dizzily and asked " are they free...".  
Penny shook her head no as she rubbed her head.

Cybolt growled as he said. "Theres no way to let them out...we need a jolt or somAHH". He was interupted by Penny who short circuted the computer which activated the thawing sequence. Cybolt blinked and said "that...works..".

Another few moments later

The thawing sequnce finished as the titans layed in the tubes. Claira slowly and carefully opened the tubes. "They should wake up in a few minutes...". Penny said.

Yet anotehr few moments

The titans woke up drowzily asking many questions. PEnny, Cybolt, and Claira answered them. The titans were shocked and surprised by the news.

Once the titans adn teh others left they went back to the wrecked Tower. The teen Titans had to start a new, with all new members.


End file.
